


Day One: Medjool Dates

by Smirkdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prelude to face licking, dates are so sticky, the Turkish mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smirkdoctor
Summary: Gaby and Illya enjoy the fruits of their labor on the first official U.N.C.L.E. mission.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller
Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582108
Kudos: 21
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Day One: Medjool Dates

“What do you mean, you’ve never eaten one?” Gaby asked, incredulous.

“I mean what I say. We do not have this…” Illya gestured dismissively at the small pile, “ _ fruit _ in Russia.”

“Mmmmm,” she reached for the next Medjool and let her tongue slip out to taste the sweet skin before nibbling at it, never breaking eye contact with her partner.

Illya shed the rough coat that served as his disguise for their Instabul mission and placed one knee on each side of her lap before cupping her chin and leaning in.

“Obviously I miss out. Let me have a taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it wrong if I just want Armie Hammer to loom over people and lick their faces? Is that a viable kink?


End file.
